mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sugarcoat/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Twilight sits next to Sugarcoat EG3.png EG3 Twilight wita się z Sugarcoat.png Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png Twilight's feelings are hurt EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat "you are kinda being a doormat" EG3.png Sugarcoat walks away from Twilight EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts7.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Fluttershy "not a very nice thing to say" EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts55-0.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts10.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png EG FG Sugarcoat i Indigo Zap ze swoją pracą.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts14.png Sugarcoat misspells "cymotrichous" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts15.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts20.png EG3 zawodniczki do motocrossu.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png Sugarcoat jumps ramp as rift opens underneath EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Sunset and Sugarcoat notice the vine EG3.png Sugarcoat falls as the vine devours her bike EG3.png Sugarcoat falling down the vine's length EG3.png Sugarcoat looking mildly traumatized EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts28.png EG3 Shadowbolts31.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "a fair question" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts33.png Cinch sings "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat circle Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat sing "you're to blame" EG3.png EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Shadowbolt pod czas piosenki Unleash the Magic.jpg Canterlot High School statue fracturing EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts35.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts38.png Applejack with Tennis Match and Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png Sugarcoat "they didn't manipulate Twilight" EG3.png Sugarcoat "power-crazed magical creature" EG3.png Sugarcoat "just to win a game" EG3.png Pinkie Pie impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts45.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts48.png EG3 Shadowbolts49.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Rarity zapisuje się na konkurs.png EGS1 Od Igrzysk Przyjażni, mineło parę miesięcy.png EGS1 Rarity zdradza swój pomysł, dziewczynom z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Sugacout próbuje odpowiedzieź, sczerze na pytanie Rarity.png EGS1 Shadow Bolts tańczą w galerii.png EGS1 Shadowbolt trenują układ.png EGS1 Shadowbolts prezentują pozycje końcową.png EGS1 Początek konfrontacji.png EGS1 Shadowbots śmieją się szyderczo.png EGS1 Sour Sweet mówi Rarity że już zgłosiły jej pomył jako swój.png EGS1 Shadowbolts kontunuują próbę.png EGS1 Shadowbolt rozmawiaja.png EGS1 Rarity rozpoczyna rozmowę.png EGS1 Rarity się dosiada.png EGS1 Znalezienie rozwiązania.png EGS1 Shadowbolts słuchają pomysłu Rarity.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci